Earthbound (ESP)
by kimmyAllen
Summary: El destino es inevitable y la vida es difícil... Todo lo que queríq hacer era nadar; ser libre. Cuando un accidente deja a Haruka atado a una silla de ruedas, ¿cómo reaccionarán todos? Traducción oficial de mi historia en inglés. Warning: Momentos tristes y/o emotivos que podrían hacerte llorar. No hay parings oficiales.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Ya vengo con otra de mis historias, jaja. Esta vez, he decidido traducir mi historia "Earthbound" al español, que es mi lengua materna.**

 **La había escrito en inglés, en un principio, y terminó entrando en pausa después del tercer capítulo. Sin embargo, he decidido retomarla en Español y ya después traducir al inglés el resto de la historia.**

 **.**

 **Esta no es una historia con parings obvios. Hay algunas insinuaciones aquí y allá, dejando todo a la imaginación del lector. Espero que eso ayude a evitar inconformidades en cuanto a las parejas. Y es que, vamos, somos todos de un mismo fandom. ¡No hay que dividirnos basados en distintos ships cuando podemos amar a todos los personajes por igual!**

 **.**

 **En fin, tras ésta larga nota inicial, espero que les guste la historia.**

* * *

 **Precaución: Esta historia contiene momentos tristes y/o emotivos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, el drama si lo es.**

* * *

 **Introducción**

.

" _El agua está viva, hay que aceptar ese hecho y aprovecharlo. Una vez nos sumergimos en sus profundidades, coexistimos."_

.

Los pensamientos de Haruka viajaron de nuevo mientras descansaba dentro de su bañera, rodeado de agua caliente. Se sumergió dentro de ésta; le ayudaba a olvidar el mundo exterior.

Por supuesto, eso no podía durar para siempre. Pronto, sus pulmones lo obligaron a resurgir y tomar aire. ¿Por qué debía tener las restricciones de un ser terrestre? Desearía haber nacido como una criatura acuática…

.

Volvió a sumergirse, pero entonces la puerta de su cuarto de baño se abrió, Makoto asomó la cara y, al verle en la tina, entró. Su voz sonaba amortiguada bajo el agua, pero era inconfundible. Haru se vio obligado a, una vez más, salir a la superficie.

.

—Llegaremos tarde a la escuela, Haru —dijo Makoto, ofreciendo su mano a su mojado amigo para ayudarle a salir de la bañera—. Buenos días —añadió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Entonces debería irte ya— Haruka respondió, aceptando la ayuda.

Al salir del baño tomó una toalla y se la arrojó sobre la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno con su gran amigo andando tras de él como si de un cachorrito se tratara.

Makoto no respondió, pero esperó hasta que su amigo terminara de preparar su comida, arrastrándolo a la escuela después.

.

Mientras caminaban, Nagisa y Rei aparecieron en el lugar, después de haber cambiado su recorrido habitual. Makoto los saludo y… eso era todo lo que Haruka podía recordar.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

.

.

El sonido de pitidos intermitentes llegó a sus oídos, acompañado de un fuerte olor a desinfectante que, de alguna forma, ayudó a aclarar un poco la mente de Haruka. El aroma no era completamente desagradable; que le recordaba al olor a cloro que tenía el agua de la piscina.

.

Luego de un momento, el sonido de una acompasada respiración le avisó que había alguien a su lado. Conocía demasiado bien aquel sonido como para necesitar abrir los ojos para averiguar quien era; después de todo, ¿cuántas noches no había pasado durmiendo al lado de Makoto? Aun así, a medida que pasaron los minutos y todo aquello continuó se dio cuenta de que no podía ser producto de su imaginación y sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos para comprobar dónde estaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron, encontrándose con una deslumbrante luz blanca que no le permitió ver mucho. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse y poder reconocer el sitio en el que estaba. Una habitación de hospital.

Confundido, miró a su derecha, notando la máquina que hacía aquellos pitidos. Era una de esas máquinas que monitorizaban la actividad cardiaca, como las que salían en las películas. Estaba acompañada de otras máquinas cuyos nombres y funciones no sabía.

Más confundido aún, miró a su izquierda y vio a su amigo allí; sentado en una silla demasiado pequeña para él, durmiendo con la parte superior del cuerpo descansando sobre la cama y con los brazos actuando como una almohada.

.

Aparte de ellos, no había nadie más en la habitación, por lo que tuvo que sacudir el hombro de Makoto para que despertara y pudiera explicarle lo que estaban haciendo allí.

—Makoto... Oye, Makoto —dijo Haru. Hablaba con calma, como para no asustar al otro.

—¿Hmm? ¿Mande? ¿Eh, Haru? ¡OH! ¡Haru! ¡Despertaste! — La voz de Makoto sonó somnolienta y suave en un inicio, pero, en cuanto notó que Haruka estaba consciente, la emoción le hizo subir el volumen hasta hacerlo molesto. Afortunadamente, el chico era muy hábil al leer a Haru y habló de nuevo con normalidad después de eso—. Oh, gracias a Dios... gracias a Dios que despertaste... ¿Cómo te sientes, Haru? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó y, sólo entonces, el adolescente de ojos azules comenzó a entender la situación.

—¿Que me pasó, Makoto? —preguntó Haruka, mirando a su cuerpo como si le evaluara. Tenía un gran hematoma en el brazo derecho y sus costillas de ese mismo lado dolían tanto que era obvio que algunas de ellas estaban rotas. Luego, sus piernas… Estaban bien. No dolían para nada… o más bien, no podía sentirlas.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de ello, intentó moverlas y entró en pánico al ver que no podía hacerlo.

— Ma-Makoto, ¡no puedo mover las piernas! —dijo, alzando la voz como rara vez hacía.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en sus piernas, pero aun así pudo notar la expresión en el rostro de Makoto; una expresión de inmenso dolor.

—Haru, tuviste un accidente el otro día, camino a la escuela. Un conductor ebrio perdió el control del coche y terminó subiéndose a la acera por la que caminábamos. Tú… empujaste a Nagisa fuera del camino —dijo. La voz de Makoto temblaba tanto como sus hombros. Lloraba mientras hablaba y Haruka solo podía verle con ojos abiertos como platos. Creía saber a donde iba todo eso.

—El coche casi te rompió por la mitad. Te- Te golpeó desde la derecha, pero siguió su camino hasta que no pudo moverse más, cuando chocó con la pared, dejándote atrapado entre ambos. Haru, pensé, pensé que… —Makoto no pudo continuar. Sus sollozos se volvieron más violentos y las palabras que intentaba decir se ahogaban en su garganta. Tenía tanto tiempo que no le veía llorar así.

No necesitaba que Makoto siguiera el relato, con lo que había dicho era suficiente. No podía recordar nada de aquello, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para imaginarse el resto.

Si el accidente había sido tan aparatoso y ahora no podía mover las piernas, entonces estaba seguro que algo dentro de él se había roto, algo que jamás debería romperse. Si así había sido, era muy probable que ya no sería capaz de moverse de nuevo.

Volvió a mirar sus piernas y puso sus manos sobre sus muslos. Podía sentir algo ... o tal vez sólo deseaba tanto hacerlo que su mente le hacía creer que así era.

.

—¿Está bien Nagisa? —preguntó Haru después de largos minutos de silencio. Realmente no había nada más de lo que pudieran hablar y en verdad deseaba que Makoto dejara de llorar.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Estuvo aquí hace un rato, junto con todos los demás. Vinieron ayer y anteayer también, pero tenían que ir a la escuela y hacer tareas. Estoy seguro de que vendrán otra vez después de clases —dijo Makoto, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras hablaba.

Ayer y anteayer… entonces, ¿cuántos días habían pasado desde el accidente?

—¿Por qué no estás en la escuela también? —le preguntó. Vaya pregunta tan tonta. Sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que su amigo respondiera.

—Jamás te dejaría mientras estás inconsciente, Haru—. Claro, claro. Había sido tonto el preguntar.

—Ya no estoy inconsciente —le dijo. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se fuera? ¿Realmente quería estar a solas con esos molestos pitidos? Su rostro debió ser fácil de leer, o tal vez Makoto sencillamente era muy hábil haciéndolo, porque le respondió justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Las clases ya casi se acaban, de cualquier forma. No es necesario que me vaya ahora.

Haruka no respondió y Makoto no se movió de su sitio. Ninguno de los dos hizo o dijo mucho después de eso.

.

.

Algunas horas después

.

.

Makoto iba y venía frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Haruka. Una enfermera había llegado a checar las máquinas y, al encontrar al muchacho despierto, varias personas más habían entrado para verificar su estado, razón por la que habían sacado a Makoto de la habitación.

Incluso después de que el médico saliera, un par de enfermeras se quedaron dentro para cambiar los vendajes del muchacho y para darle un baño. Después de todo, había estado durmiendo por tres días y la limpieza era un tanto necesaria.

Aun así, Makoto no podía hacer más que preocuparse. Tardaban mucho y eso le tenía en estado de alerta, pero nada le afectaba más que el escuchar la voz de Haru cuando este lanzaba alguna queja de dolor.

Haru estaba herido, ¿de verdad era necesario estarlo moviendo tanto?

Además, podía oír el ruido de dentro y estaba haciéndole bastante incómodo. Haru estaba herido, en caso de que realmente lo se mueve alrededor de esa manera? Ahora estaba consciente y era capaz de sentir todas y cada una de sus heridas. Makoto no podía hacer más que una mueca de dolor cada vez que escuchaba el sonido sordo de la voz de Haru mientras este intentaba reprimir un grito de dolor.

.

Lo único que podía hacer era seguir esperando y caminar para eliminar su ansiedad. Parecía un león enjaulado. Siguió haciendo eso hasta que, en la vuelta número treinta y algo, vio a Gou corriendo hacia él, seguida de Rei, Nagisa y, en la parte trasera, Rin.

Todos ellos tenían expresiones de preocupación en el rostro y, para tranquilizarlos, Makoto sonrió un poco.

—Despertó alrededor de medio día. La enfermera me sacó hace un rato porque quería cambiar sus vendajes y limpiarlo un poco, aunque creo que están tomando la oportunidad para hacer algunas cosas más —dijo, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Conservaba su tranquilizadora sonrisa, aunque no surtía mucho efecto debido que él estaba bastante crispado también.

Aun así, todos liberaron un suspiro y se animaron un poco. La noticia de que Haru había despertado era buena. Todos claramente sintieron un poco de peso levantarse de sus hombros cuando una de sus preocupaciones se fue.

Makoto había experimentado lo mismo antes. Se había sentido tan feliz al ver a Haru despertar que casi sentía que podía volar.

.

Mientras hablaban, la puerta finalmente se abrió y las enfermeras salieron.

—¡Solo dos a la vez! Está cansado —dijo una de las enfermeras al ver al grupo de adolescentes, adivinando que querrían entrar a ver a Haruka.

—No le presten mucha atención, es un poco gruñona. Apuesto a que él estará feliz de verlos. Pueden entrar, solo no suban la voz y salgan si ven que está somnoliento —dijo la segunda enfermera, guiñándoles el ojo en señal de complicidad.

Los chicos le devolvieron la sonrisa y Makoto fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, seguido rápidamente por el resto.

.

Haruka estaba recostado en la cama, que ahora estaba acomodada de un modo distinto, mirando hacia la ventana para permitirle al muchacho el ver el mar. Estaba perdido en el paisaje y no apartó la vista incluso cuando todos entraron.

—Ha-Haruka senpai, ¿cómo se siente? —preguntó Gou, caminando hacia la cama y deteniéndose unos pasos lejos de esta.

—Estoy bien. Me dijeron que quizá podría irme a casa temprano. Quizá mañana —respondió, finalmente alejando la vista de la ventana para mirar levemente a Gou antes de dirigir la mirada hacia una silla de ruedas que se encontraba cerca de su cama.

Ninguno de los demás la habían notado antes, pero tan pronto lo hicieron todas las miradas se dirigieron a Makoto, preguntanto en silencio el significado de aquello.

Haruka se dio cuenta de la reacción de sus amigos, pero decidió dejar que Makoto hablara por él. ¿Cuánto sabía su amigo sobre su condición? Él mismo se había enterado de todo aquella tarde, pero Makoto había estado con él durante los pasados tres días, seguramente había sido informado de todo.

—Durante el accidente, Haru realmente se hizo daño —dijo Makoto, mirando a su mejor amigo por un segundo, antes de redirigir la mirada hacia el suelo. Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

—Al parecer, necesitaré la silla para moverme por un tiempo —dijo Haru. Eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras para que el uso de la silla pareciera algo temporal, por el bien de los demás.

—Por lo tanto, Makoto, ¿podrías recogerme por las mañanas? —preguntó—. Necesitaré que me cocines caballa —agregó, intentando muy a su manera aligerar el ambiente.

—Por supuesto —comenzó a decir Makoto, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Nagisa.

—¡Yo también iré, Haru! ¡Te haré de comer cada mañana, así que, por favor, da lo mejor de ti para sanar! —dijo, inclinándose muy pronunciadamente y apretando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de contener las lágrimas. Era su culpa, era todo su culpa, o eso pensaba él. Si no hubiese estado jugueteando como había hecho, quizá él mismo habría visto el coche y podría haber salido del camino sin que Haru tuviese que salvarlo . Quizá entonces su amigo no estaría en aquella cama de hospital, hablando acerca de utilizar una silla de ruedas.

.

Las palabras de Nagisa afectaron a los otros. Tanto Gou como Rei comenzaron a llorar en silencio, lo que causó que Nagisa se dejara llevar y llorara libremente, lanzándose sobre el regazo de Haru.

—Haru-chan, perdón. ¡Perdóname, Haru-chan! —le dijo entre sollozos.

Haruka no pudo hacer más que verle con ojos abiertos como platos, sin idea de qué hacer.

Solo Makoto y Rin lograron contenerse. El castaño intentaba de calmar a los chicos, mientras Rin no hacía más que mirar a Haru. Su ceño fruncido dejaba bastante claro lo irritado que se encontraba.

Le molestaba que, incluso en esa situación, Haru todavía se mantuviera frío y en "calma". Era podo natural. Tenía que ser solo una máscara, una fachada.

.

Sin ganas de seguir viendo como Rin le miraba con enojo, Haruka volvió la cara de nuevo hacia la ventana, observando el mar. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera caminar por la playa y nadar en el mar? ¿Volvería a ocurrir, siquiera?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado leer tanto como a mi escribir.**

 **Esta historia me gusta mucho, ya que amo las tragedias y el drama. ¿Será que hay alguien más que, como yo, ame sufrir y llorar con una historia triste? Solo hay algo que amo más, y un final feliz después de momentos difíciles... ¿será que ésta historia tendrá uno?**

 **.**

 **Agradezco los reviews. Pueden utilizarlos para hacer preguntas o dar sugerencias, prometo que las tomaré en cuenta para la historia.**

* * *

 **El título de esta historia "Earthbound" es representativo de como se siente Haruka. Intenté traducirlo también, pero la traducción más aproximada (de una palabra) era "terrestre" y no me gustó mucho.**

 **La conotación de la palabra earthbound involucra que algo o alguien está "atado a la tierra" y por lo tanto no puede volar (o en el caso de Haru, nadar) como querría.**

 **Dado que ninguna traducción del título me gustó, elegí dejarlo en inglés, pero si alguno de ustedes puede traducirlo conservando su esencia y logrando que suene bien, cambiaré el título con gusto.**

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima vez, bye bye**

 **(^u^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, lectores! Debo disculparme con ustedes por tenerles esperando, pero aquí está finalmente.**

 **Este capítulo me llevó tiempo. Es triste e imaginar a Haru pasando por esta situación fue duro. Tuve que parar de escribir para llorar en un par de ocasiones jaja.**

 **En fin, ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

.

.

Aunque Haru había dicho que dejaría el hospital pronto, tomó alrededor de una semana para que los doctores le permitieran marcharse. Había demasiados estudios que realizar y sus heridas necesitaban cuidados que el hospital podía proveer mejor que nadie.

Fue un periodo bastante aburrido. La mayoría del tiempo todo le dolía. Culpaba a las enfermeras y doctores que entraban y salían de su habitación para cambiarle los vendajes, revisar su estado físico y bañarlo.  
Había sido esa la razón por la que decidió forzar a Makoto a no estar ahí todo el día. Haruka odiaba el ver la cara de preocupación que ponía su amigo cada vez que él demostraba el dolor que sentía. Sin embargo, odiaba todavía más la insistencia en ayudar que el castaño tenía. No habría sido tan malo si no le tuviese revoloteando alrededor para ayudar en cada pequeña cosa pero, para como estaba la situación, esa actitud de su amigo solo le hacía sentir mucho más inútil.

Además, Makoto tenía que ir a la escuela. Al parecer, había estado faltando todos esos días sin siquiera preocuparse por obtener un permiso. La excusa del muchacho había sido que no quería dejar el lado de Haruka mientras este no despertara. Tras escuchar esa confesión, Haru le echó del hospital para que no siguiera acumulando inasistencias, aunque no podía hacer nada para impedir que el castaño volviera al hospital inmediatamente después de la escuela.

No era que le disgustara la presencia de Makoto, pero la mayoría del tiempo no tenía ganas de estar con nadie. Era difícil, mantener una expresión normal. Siempre había sido difícil para Haru mostrar alegría, pues le parecía molesto, pero ahora sentía que, si no lo hacía, los demás comenzarían a tenerle lástima.  
Estar con los demás significaba, entonces, tener que fingir todo el rato.

Debía ser especialmente cuidadoso cuando de Nagisa se trataba. No le tomó demasiado tiempo el darse cuenta de que el chico se culpaba de lo que le había ocurrido. Era demasiado obvio en la manera en que se comportaba, como tratando de compensar a Haruka. Era increíblemente cansado para este seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba.

La cosa se dificultó todavía más gracias a que, en preparación para darle el alta, el médico ordenó que se le bajara gradualmente la dosis de analgésicos.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho que cada vez que intentaba mentirles a los demás diciendo que todo estaba bien, Rin le devolviera miradas asesinas. Ni Rin ni Makoto se creían el acto.

.

—¿¡Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir fingiendo que todo está bien cuando obviamente no lo está!?— gritó Rin un día, finalmente explotando después de que Haru repitiera aquella frase por décima vez aquella tarde.

No era culpa de Haru, en realidad. Nagisa había estado revoloteando a su alrededor, preguntando cada diez minutos si estaba bien o necesitaba algo.

.

—¿¡Y qué si quiero fingir!? ¿En qué te afecta a ti, eh? No tienes nada que ver en esto— respondió Haru, perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

La enfermera apareció en la habitación tras escuchar gritos y rápidamente hizo que todos salieran para dejar a su paciente descansar. Él lo agradeció, pues el gritar le había hecho doler las costillas.

.

 _-Al día siguiente-_

.

La mañana del accidente había sido lunes y ya era sábado. Parecería que muchísimo tiempo había pasado cuando, en realidad, era solo una semana.

Haruka estaba medio dormido cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Creyó que era Makoto, así que fingió dormir, esperando que su amigo se fuera.  
La persona no se fue, sin embargo, y sus pasos anunciaron que se acercaba a la cama.  
Solo cuando la mano del recién llegado tocó su cabeza fue que Haru supo de quien se trataba.

Abrió los ojos y se volteó hacia ella. Observó a su madre por un momento. Estaba ahí, de pie, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa triste en el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas mientras le regresaba la mirada a su hijo.

Haru pudo verlo en sus ojos. Ella también se culpaba un poco.

Lo había dejado solo. Quizá si hubiese estado ahí para cuidar de él aquello no habría pasado… o si aun así el accidente sucediera, ella al menos podría haber estado con él todo el tiempo, desde el principio y no hasta cinco días después.

Mientras la observaba, sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era tan poco característico de Haruka el llorar, pero aun así lo hizo. Su madre lo acurruó y él se permitió, por una vez, mostrarse como se sentía en verdad. Las lágrimas salieron y los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer, haciendo su torso entero temblar.

Había estado mintiéndoles a todos desde el principio. Había mentido tanto que, de alguna manera, él mismo había comenzado a creerse su mentira; fue solo la presencia de su madre la que hizo que la verdad apareciera y le pegara con toda la fuerza. No pudo hacer más que llorar; llorar por el dolor físico y el mental, por el miedo que sentía y la desesperación que comenzaba a invadirle.

Fue así como Makoto le encontró al llegar. Recién había abierto la puerta cuando el sonido le llegó a los oídos y sus ojos captaron la triste escena.  
Cerró la puerta nuevamente e intentó alejarse aprisa. Sintió como sus propias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sintió lástima por Haru y se detestó a si mismo por ello. Todo estaba hecho un caos…

.

Aquella noche, cuando el sueño finalmente venció al llanto, Haru durmió con su mano sujetando la mano de su madre, como un pequeño niño asustado.

.

 _-Al día siguiente-_

 _._

 _—_ _Hora de despertar, cariño, el desayuno está aquí— dijo una voz suave mientras una mano todavía más suave le acariciaba el cabello.  
Abrió los ojos y encontró a su mamá ahí, sonriéndole mientras sostenía un plato en la otra mano. _

_—_ _Vamos, te alimentaré— le dijo ella, tomando la cuchara que descansaba sobre el plato._

 _—_ _Puedo comer solo— se apresuró a decir, desviando la vista hacia la ventana.  
Se sentía un tanto avergonzado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No había llorado así desde su infancia._

 _—_ _Oh, vamos. ¡Deja que una madre cuide de su hijo de vez en cuando!— dijo ella, tomando algo de alimento con la cuchara para luego dirigirlo hacia él—. Abre grande. Vamos. Abre grande antes de que se tire._

No le dejó más opción que obedecer.

.

Una vez terminó de comer, Haru volvió a mirar el mar. Quizá era su imaginación, pero parecía mucho más pacífico.

—Haruka, quiero que vengas a vivir con papá y conmigo— dijo su madre de repente, observando al muchacho con una expresión de preocupación.

* * *

 **¿Muy corto? Juro que cuando lo escribo en Word todo parece muchísimo más largo... En fin, intentaré escribir capítulos más largos con más frecuencia. ¡Gracias por leer mis historias aunque tiendan a tener capítulos cortos!**

 **Un review siempre es bienvenido. ¡Compartir la historia si te gusta te hace una persona genial!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
